thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan (TV Series)
Ethan is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C Nothing is known regarding Ethan's life prior to the outbreak, other than he had a brother named Craig. He may have lived in or near the D.C. area. Post-Apocalypse After the onset of the outbreak, Ethan presumable resided in a FEMA camp where he was then evacuated to a safe-zone named the Hilltop Colony upon where he settled into the farming community and became a prominent member. Season 6 "Knots Untie" Ethan and his team return from a supply run and reports that Negan killed two of their group because their drop was too light, and that he's holding another one of their members, Craig, hostage until they deliver a message. Gregory asks for the message. and Ethan holds his shoulder, says "I'm sorry," and stabs Gregory in the gut, creating a commotion. Rick and Michonne attempt to subdue Ethan, and Rick knocks him to the ground. He begins punching Ethan repeatedly in the face, but is distracted when another member of the community knocks him away. Rick recovers and tries to pin Ethan to the ground, but Ethan gets the upper hand when Rick becomes distracted by Abraham's scuffle nearby. Ethan holds Rick at knife point, yelling that anyone who tries to stop him is killing his brother, Craig. Michonne's attempted intervention provides a momentary distraction, allowing Rick to stab Ethan's throat, killing him in a few seconds due from massive blood loss. His body is later burned in a funeral pyre that is seen in the background. Death Killed by *Negan (Indirectly Caused) *Rick Grimes *Hilltop Community Members ''(Before Reanimation) '' After returning from a run where his brother Craig was captured by Negan, Ethan tries to kill Gregory by stabbing him in the stomach on Negan's orders, to send a message. After fighting Rick, he gets his throat stabbed and dies from massive blood loss within seconds. It is assumed someone eventually destroyed his brain before reanimation. Relationships Craig Craig and Ethan are never seen interacting on-screen, but it would be safe to assume they were close considering that they are brothers, their closeness is further solidified by the fact that he was willing to kill Gregory to ensure his brothers safe return. Gregory Ethan and Gregory's relationship was never shown but it was assumed that it was stable before Ethan returned from his supply run, although it was clear he did not care much for Gregory based on the fact that he was willing to kill him for his brothers safe return. Andy It's to be assumed that they were friends as they make regular runs delivering supplies to the saviors together. Their friendship is also evident in Andy's reaction to Ethans death. Crystal It's to be assumed that they were friends as they deliver supplies together. Their friendship is also evident in Crystal's reaction to Ethan's death. Appearances TV Series Season 6 * "Knots Untie" Trivia *Ethan is the first member of the Hilltop Colony to die in on-screen. Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Minor Characters Category:Knots Untie